Fight for Forever
by dianamustang2
Summary: Belle and Rumple are finally together. But when Belle falls ill, the couple learn that they must fight for their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin awoke with the sun shining through his window. To his side, he saw, his beautiful wife starting to stir.

When Belle opened her eyes, she saw her husband's warm smiling face hovering above her. Rumple kissed his wife good morning before suggesting to her that they should take a shower.

"Together?" she asked.

"If you're not already tired of me after last night," Rumple replied.

"I never tire of you, Rumple," Belle smiled as a few giggles escaped her lips. The couple quickly undressed and stumbled into the bathroom unable to keep their hands off each other. They got into their large luxurious shower and Rumple turned on the water. A few minutes later the whole room was steamy and Belle and Rumple were cleaning each other off, simultaneously enjoying each other's bodies. Belle was up against the wall of the shower, facing Rumple, as he gently washed her breast with his hands. Abruptly, he stopped, his face becoming very serious.

"Belle?" he called getting her attention away from his neck that she was currently sucking. She looked up saw her husband's worried face and quickly stopped what she was doing before asking what was wrong. Rumple hesitated for a moment before answering. "Belle, I don't want to worry you for nothing but what is this?" Belle looked down to see Rumple pointing at a quarter-sized lump on her breast.

"I don't know," Belle stated nervously.

With their new discovery, their romantic shower together had come to an end.

A few minutes and a change of clothes later, the pair was sitting hand in hand on the foot of their bed.

"I think you should get that checked out," Rumple suggested. Belle put on a fake smile and reassured her husband that "it's probably nothing" but promised to go and get it looked at right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle remembered a time when Doctor Whale was literally the only doctor in Storybrooke; times have changed rapidly since the new curse was broken. Ruby was not only a certified doctor, but she was a hell of a good one at that. Who knew the leggy diner girl would make such an excellent physician?

After Rumple left to go tend to the shop, Belle called her and started to explain the situation, including where she found the lump and about what size she thought it was.

Concerned, Ruby set her up for an appointment right away. Belle was not naive; she knew what a lump could mean, but she tried not to think about it driving herself to the hospital. Once there, Ruby was standing outside to meet her. It was actually her day off, but she came in just for Belle.

"Ruby, thank you so much for coming in even though you didn't have to. Rumple's so worried and I need to show him everything's fine,"

Ruby nodded and answered back, smiling, "No problem. Anything for you, Belle. Now let's see what up so we can all relax."

She took Belle up into her examining room and started by checking the usual: weight, temperature, etc, before asking her patient to sit on the exam table and remove her shirt. Belle did so and unclasped her bra so Ruby could do the examination properly. Ruby wheeled over on a stool and didn't waste any time asking Mrs. Gold where the problem was. Belle pointed to the spot on her left breast and Ruby got to work. She felt all around Belle's breast region including near her underarms and above her collarbone. When she finished, she gave the woman a gentle smile.

"We need to run a few more tests. Normally I would ask you a few questions but I don't think you'd know much about your family medical history, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Belle replied as she put on her shirt, "As my friend, Ruby, tell me, should I be worried?"

Ruby's face softened as the duo locked eyes. "It _could_ be something serious. But you shouldn't worry. I promise, whatever is wrong, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're okay, all right?" The former waitress pulled the librarian into a warm embrace and assured the brunette they would get through whatever might be wrong; she suggested that Belle call Mr. Gold for support, so he knew exactly where they were on the map as she did.

Less than ten minutes later, Rumple was sitting next to his wife waiting to hear what Ruby had to say.

"All right," Ruby started, "Now, I don't want you to worry… but after examining Belle I think it would be smart if we did a biopsy of the lump just to make sure everything is fine. Usually, I would suggest we schedule a time to do the procedure, but in Belle's case, I believe sooner would be better than later. So, Mrs. Gold, if you're willing, I would like to do the biopsy today."

"If there's nothing to worry about, why do we have to do everything so fast?" Rumple questioned.

Ruby sighed. "Mr. Gold, even if it is nothing, I think it'd be in Belle's best interest if we rule out any possibility of an illness right away. That way, if something does happen, we have time to deal with it."

Belle was overwhelmed. So soon? Just that morning she had woken up blissfully unaware anything could be something other than fine. But after hearing what Ruby had to say, that faith had wavered considerably.

Rumple put a hand on her knee. "Belle?"

"If that's what you think is best, I'll do it," Belle agreed, nodding her head once, "But before I do, I would like some time alone with my husband, if you don't mind."

"Of course," the doctor nodded, bowing out towards the door, "I'll be back later. If I'm not, call for me."

Petrified, Belle looked at her husband. He could tell she was about to burst with fright so he pulled his wife closely to him and held her as she started to shake. With her head in Rumple's shoulders Belle managed to choke out, "I can tell Ruby thinks something's wrong. I could see it in her eyes."

Rumple held onto his Belle tight, his heart breaking at the sight of his distressed wife. He hesitated before speaking, trying to figure out the best way to comfort her, as well as himself.

"Belle," he began softly, "There's no need to be scared. Your love saved me and my love will do the same for you."

Belle took her head away from Rumple's shoulder and looked at him for a second, touching his face with her hands before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

She didn't know what was going to happen and she was scared as hell, but she knew with Rumple by her side she would be strong enough to face anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle, with Rumple by her side, sat in the examination room in wait for Ruby to return and execute the procedure. Ruby had already made sure that Belle wasn't on any medications and explained to the couple what the procedure would consist of.

When she finally came in, she looked towards Belle with kind eyes and asked, "Ready?"

Belle flashed a nervous half-smile and nodded, "As ready as I can be."

"All right then. I'm going to need for you to lie down and fold down the top half of your gown. And Mr. Gold, if wouldn't mind, please move over to the other side of the table."

Belle did as she was told and folded her gown, exposing her breast, while Rumple moved to the right side of his wife and held her hand. Gloves already on, Ruby sat down and began to clean the area around Belle's breast, after which she surrounded the lump with sterile gauze and reached for the table next to her to grab the needle.

Belle's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of fright. She could still vividly remember all those times when she had been prodded with needles when she'd lost her memory going past the town line. She shook a little as she looked at the needle and was reminded of those horrible times all over again. Rumple squeezed the hand he held, trying to calm her down as best he could.

Ruby felt the the lump one last time reassuring herself of where to put the needle before telling Belle she would feel a sharp pinch and then it will be over.

Belle closed her eyes as Ruby carefully stuck the needle into the middle of the lump. Belle squeezed Rumple's hand tight while the vacuum inside the syringe sucked out the necessary tissue. Just as Ruby said, before she knew it, the procedure was done and she was told she could lift her gown up again.

"Before I let you guys go for the day," Ruby began, "I just wanted say that, Belle, you've done great. I know it's not easy for you to be here and I just wanted to remind you of how brave you are. I should have the results in by tomorrow; I'll let you know as soon as I can. For today, I suggest you go home and rest. You must be exhausted."

Thanking her, Belle changed and the couple left.

Once home, Belle was so tired she could hardly stand. Rumple picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid Belle delicately on the bed before taking off his shoes and lying down next to her on the other side.

"Belle?" he asked "Do you need anything; are you hungry?"

"No," she said, barely audible for him to hear.

Rumple knew his wife's mind was still lingering on her predicament. He scooted right behind and started stoking her hair with his hand, whispering sweet words to her until suddenly she spoke up.

"Rumple, today was only the beginning and right now, I am _so_ sore. How will I be able to do this everyday?"

His heart ached for her, but still, he kept stroking her hair. "Belle, you are the bravest, wisest and most amazing woman I've ever known; if anyone can make it through this, you can. We don't even know what's wrong yet. When we find out, we'll tackle it one day at a time and no matter what, I promise you, you will never have to go through even one day of this on your own."

Belle turned on her side and put her head on Rumple's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words into her ear, as she slowly drifted fast asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Rumple awoke to the the loud blaring of a phone. He rolled over and picked up, anxious to hear what Ruby had to say. To his surprise, it wasn't Ruby at all, but Emma.

"Hello?" he grumbled.

"Gold! Just calling to let you know that Henry and the rest of us should be over at your house around twelve, all right?"

Rumple's mind blanked. It was only then that he remembered today was his grandson's birthday and that he and Belle had promised to host the party. He was just about to tell Emma they would have to cancel when he was interrupted by Belle walking into the room.

"Rumple," she said, "I hope you weren't thinking of canceling Henry's party."

"But Belle-"

"Trust me," Belle interrupted, "Tell Emma that everything is fine and then go ahead and get dressed."

Rumple obeyed. He said goodbye to Emma and began to get dressed while his wife was across the room applying her makeup.

"Belle, dear," he began, "How do you plan on hosting Henry's party? Any minute now Ruby is going to call us to go down to her office."

Belle sighed and flashed Rumple a soft smile. "No matter what Ruby says, today is Henry's birthday first and foremost. He is our grandson and this might be the last time I get to spend some time with him in a long while. So no matter what happens, we will celebrate today."

Rumple was surprised yet again by his wife's strength. You see, over the past couple of months Henry and Belle had bonded quite well. She discovered he liked to read and Henry would often spend whole afternoons with his grandmother as she told him stories of her past adventures. Belle loved Henry. Rumple figured he should have known his wife wouldn't let some illness ruin her grandson's special day.

Once dressed, Rumple walked over to the vanity where Belle was sitting and whispered in her ear, "You know, you really are amazing."

Belle smile grew wide as she turned around and kissed her husband, obviously still nervous about that day's coming events but not outwardly showing it.

As if on cue the phone rang and interrupted Belle and Rumple's moment of bliss. Belle quickly ran to the phone and picked it up on the second ring.

"Ruby, what's up?" she asked without even bothering to say hello first.

"Belle, calm down," Ruby said, noticing the anxious tone in Belle's voice. "The tests are in, I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Rumple and I are on our way."

"Okay. See you in a few minutes then- wait! Try to calm down; worrying isn't going to help anyone."

Belle hung up the phone and looked to her attentive husband. "Rumple, she needs us to meet her at the hospital. Let's go get our news."

Rumple hurriedly grabbed the keys to their car and started the engine. They made it in record time. Again the long-haired brunette doctor was waiting outside to greet them. She quickly ushered the couple into her office as she knew they were anxious to hear the test results. Once in Ruby's office she took a seat behind her desk while the duo took the seats in front.

"So Dr. Lucas," Rumple began, "What's wrong?"

Ruby took a deep breath and flashed a sympathetic look. "Well… unfortunately, the test came back positive. It would seem that Belle does have breast cancer. Stage two, to be exact."

With those words Belle felt like her whole world was caving in. She didn't know everything about this world yet, but she knew cancer was not something she wanted to go through.

Reminding herself to be brave, Belle managed to compose herself enough to ask, "So what do we do now?"

Rumple wrapped his arm around his wife for support while Ruby offered a sympathetic smile. "Well, actually, I've been working on that all night and I've come up with a few options. There are many ways to treat cancer and I believe we're going to need a combination of these treatments in order to treat yours. The first course of action I suggest is chemotherapy to shrink the lump in the hopes of saving your breast. From there depending on how the therapy works we can decide what type of surgery we'll need to perform.

"With your cancer being so invasive I do believe that it will require both the use of chemo and the use of surgery in order to be treated. For now, the cancer only looks to be on your left breast but there's still a high chance it could spread, so I recommend we start treatment as soon as possible."

Belle was at a loss for words instinctively she grabbed Rumple's hand and he took that as a cue to take over.

"Dr Lucas," Rumple questioned, his heart breaking for his wife, "What will this treatment mean for my Belle?"

"Well, Mr. Gold," Ruby answered delicately, "The chemo will work to help destroy the rapidly dividing cancer cells in Belle's body. However, chemo unfortunately does not just attack cancerous cells but affects all rapidly moving cells. So there are many side effects."

"Such as?" Mr. Gold said, beginning to get flustered

"Such as," Ruby replied calmly, "Stomach problems, weight changes, weak nails, mood changes, increased risk of infection, hair loss and fertility problems."

Belle had tried to be strong but all this new information was too overwhelming. Hair loss? Infection? Fertility problems? She had always dreamed of having children now that dream could just been taken away from her. How in the world was she going to get through this?

"Fertility issues?" Belle questioned.

"Everyone reacts differently to the medication, so it's possible… but yes." Ruby confirmed. "Chemotherapy has been known to cause problems with a woman's fertility. I'm sorry, Belle, but don't lose hope. You still may still be able to have children. Some women have kids just fine after chemo. It just depends on the patient."

Belle nodded as she held in the tears that were waiting to escape. "Is there anything else?"

"Not for today," Ruby replied as she started to stand up, "But I would like to schedule your first session as soon as tomorrow; your treatment really can't wait."

"All right then. I will be here tomorrow." Belle said as she embraced Ruby in a warm hug thanking her for all that she's done, "But right now we've got a party to go to."

Surprised but understanding, Ruby escorted the couple outside, promising she'd meet them at the party in an hour or so. On the way home, Rumple couldn't help feel having this party was insane; how could he possibly be happy when his darling wife was suffering? He pushed those feelings aside, however, the moment they arrived at the house. Belle would decide what she was capable of and if she felt she could handle hosting the party so could he.

They got home and Belle walked up the stairs needing to freshen up after the day's events. In the meantime, Rumple set everything up as they had planned. Using magic (of course), he transformed the entire house in an instant. The dining table was set with every kind of delicacy a kid could ever want, the walls were lined with bright colored decorations and balloons. The house just oozed with the feeling of celebration.

"Of course Belle would want it this way," he thought knowingly as the doorbell rung.

Rumple opened the door and in came far more people than he was used to having in his house. It looked like the Charmings had invited the whole town.

"Hi Grandpa," Henry said smiling up at his grandfather.

"Hello, my boy," Rumple bellowed forcing a smile, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Where's Grandma?" Henry said, not so discreetly showing his favoritism for a specific grandparent. As if on cue Belle appeared at the stop of the stairs.

"Henry!" she called, smiling brightly as she embraced her grandson, "Happy Birthday! Have you read that new book I gave you?"

"Thanks! And yeah, I couldn't put it down," Henry said, honestly enthused by a book, something that came as quite a shock to his mothers.

"Great," said Belle "How about we go into the other room and start eating? We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Within a couple of minutes the party was in full swing. The Charmings really had invited the whole town and the Golds' pink mansion was packed full. Throughout the house people were dancing and eating. Everyone was so consumed with the party no one really noticed Belle sitting in the corner alone; no one but Emma, that is.

"Hey Belle, is everything okay?" Emma questioned walking over to her friend and taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," Belle said, forcing a smile.

"Belle, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I know there's something else bothering you." Emma said, concerned.

"Emma, I will tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell Henry or anyone else. I don't need to worry people."

"Yeah, sure; I promise," Emma replied becoming slightly weary of what was going on.

Belle answered solemnly, "I have breast cancer. Ruby says it's pretty serious and I start treatments tomorrow."

Emma was driven speechless for a second shocked by her friends confession.

"Oh my god, why the hell didn't you tell us?" Emma said while pulling Belle into a hug, "We shouldn't have had this party, Henry would have understood!"

"No, Emma, Henry can't know." Belle emphasized, "I don't want him to worry."

"Alright, Henry won't know," Emma agreed "but if you ever need anything, just call. I know we're not exactly close, but you can't do this alone."

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Emma, I will."

A few hours later and the party was over. Mr. and Mrs. Gold were in their room getting ready for bed. Belle was nervous about the next day and was currently in Rumple's arms wide awake and shaking with worry.

"Belle, you must sleep," Rumple cooed.

"I can't!" Belle cried "You heard what Ruby said, what this treatment will do to me. I'm going to be so ill, so useless, I'm going to lose my hair," Belle said beginning to tear up, "and Rumple, I might never get to be a mother…"

Rumple's entire body ached from seeing his wife in so much distress. She had held in her emotions all day and now they were finally coming out. Seeing the tears roll down her cheeks Rumple cradled his wife's face with his hands, looked her in the eyes and said

"Belle, you may get ill, but you could never be useless; your hair may be lovely but it's not important. What is important is that I get to see you next to me when I wake up each morning, that we get to live out our lives together. Even if I never have children, it won't matter because I'll have you and that's all I could ever ask for."

With tears streaming down her face. Belle kissed her husband with as much passion as she could muster. "I love you, Rumple," she replied as she laid her head against his chest and began to fall sleep.

"And I you," Rumple whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle had faced many struggles in her life. She'd dealt with beasts and witches and curses, but she never imagined that she'd ever have to go through something like what she going to go through that day.

Rumpelstiltskin had woken up early that morning wanting to make sure Belle was as comfortable as she could be. He spent the entire night reading about the kind of care Belle would need and the best ways he could help her. He packed her a bag filled with a few of her favorite books, a blanket, a pillow and some bottles of water. When Belle awoke, Rumple had cooked her a delicious breakfast that was intricately made.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Rumple said as he kissed his wife's forehead

"Thank you," Belle said distractedly as she took the breakfast from Rumple and began munching on a piece of toast, barely touching her food.

"You must eat, Belle," said Rumple looking at his wife, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," replied Belle as she tossed her breakfast aside and got out of bed.

"Very well. I'll just wait outside and you call me when you're ready," Rumple stated taken back by his wife's hesitance.

Belle went to her closet and began to look for what to wear. She supposed it didn't matter because no one would see her. But still, she was a princess at heart and she would present herself as such. She grabbed one of her pleated skirts and a soft gray sweater as she walked out of her closet. Belle got dressed quickly before going over to her vanity and sitting down thinking what she had thought when picking out her clothing; she was a princess, illness or not. She applied her basic make-up, then grabbed her brush off the counter. She stared at the mirror brushing through her long chestnut hair wondering how much longer she'd get to keep it. She hadn't told Rumple in fear of sounding foolish or vain after all she was the person that taught him beauty was only skin deep. But deep down she was petrified. As a princess her hair had always been her crowning glory and even though she knew her worth didn't depend on it, she couldn't help feeling self conscious at the thought of losing it. Knowing she could no longer stall. she called Rumple and told him she was ready to go.

Rumple grabbed Belle's bag and walked with her to the car, driving to the hospital at a normal pace this time knowing that Belle was in no rush to arrive. When they had arrived Rumple parked the car then turned to his wife who had been silent the whole ride. He grabbed her hand and told her encouragingly,

"It's going to be alright, dearie."

Belle turned to look at her husband. She had been distant to him all morning and only then as she was staring into his pleading eyes did she realize how much he was hurting as well. She knew she could no longer shut him out. He was her husband and he was scared just as much as she was.

"I know it is, Rumple, thanks to you," Belle said as she gave her husband a quick peck then turned around and got out the car.

They didn't need Ruby to escort them this time; walking up to the sign-in desk, Rumple gave the nurse Belle's information and the nurse immediately led him and Belle to the treatment room with no wait. It seemed Ruby had already made sure that Belle would be first priority. Less than a minute after they had settled into the room, in came Ruby with a supportive smile on her face. She greeted Mr. and Mrs. Gold then got straight down to business.

"As you know, Belle," Ruby explained "You're going to be starting chemotherapy today but before you do, there's a few things we've got to get out of the way. First things first: I'm going to need to draw some blood. So, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat, we can get started."

Belle did as she was told and sat on the reclining chair next to the I.V. Line. Rumple sat on the chair to Belle's left and Ruby sat on the right side of Belle where a table of equipment had already been prepared. Belle was told to rest her right arm on the table beside her. Ruby started to clean the area on which she was going to stick the needle, tying a band around Belle's arm to help herself locate a vein.

"Belle, I know you don't like needles, but you'll only have to do this once. I'll be able to infuse the chemo using the same I.V. line," Ruby said as she grabbed for the needle and carefully inserted it into Belle's arm.

Belle hid her face in her husband's chest as her blood began streaming through the tube. It didn't take long for Ruby to collect the necessary sample. She made sure the bleeding was controlled but left the needle in as she would use it to administer the chemo.

"Alright, Belle," Ruby stated, "We're all set. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Belle thought for a moment before timidly asking, "Is it going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't hurt much at all," the doctor replied, "You may feel nauseous and you may feel a change in temperature but it shouldn't be too bad. let me know if the pain becomes uncontrollable and I'll fix it."

Belle looked to Rumple for reassurance before nodding. "I guess I'm ready."

After Belle's confirmation Ruby wasted no time in hooking up the necessary medicines and starting the treatment. She told Belle that the treatment would take about an hour or so to be fully administered so she would be free to read or do whatever she wanted during that time. Though Belle did love to read, she spent the majority of the hour talking with her husband.

They reminisced about their time in the Dark Castle and Rumple told Belle stories that helped take her mind off the procedure. His voice was mesmerizing and she could spend hours listening to it. Rumple truly cherished seeing his wife smile he knew those moments would be few and far between as time moved on. Before they knew it the treatment was over and Ruby came in and unhooked Belle. Both were pleasantly surprised it went so smoothly. Ruby prescribed Belle some anti-nausea pills and warned the couple that even though Belle felt fine during the treatment, she may start to feel ill as the night progressed.

Ruby's warning could not have been more true. Later that night, Belle was feeling less than perfect. Even with the pills Ruby had given her, she was feeling overwhelmingly nauseous. Rumple held Belle's hair back as she rid herself of what little contents her stomach had. That first night felt longer than a thousand nights combined; Belle had been sick for most of it and was feeling guilty for having her husband take care of her.

"Rumple, I'm sorry, I've kept you up all night. I promise I won't bother you anymore," Belle apologized.

Rumple stared at his wife, appalled, "Belle, my dear, I will stay up every night if you need me to. Did you really think something as frivolous as sleep would keep from helping you? If you can't sleep, I won't either. I promised you that that you wouldn't have to do this alone and that it was one promise that I very much intend to keep."

His wife nodded, feeling embarrassed she'd ever thought her husband would tire of her. Miraculously enough, Belle's nausea subsided soon after Rumple began speaking.

"His voice must really be magic," Belle thought as she kissed her husband goodnight and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Rumple hated to admit it, taking care of Belle by himself was taking a toll on him. A couple of weeks had passed since Belle's first treatment. She had now gone through one more and had been closely monitored. Though Belle tried to stay strong, the treatment had made her much more fatigued than usual and unfortunately she was starting to need Rumple for just about everything. Just that morning Belle had woken up far too tired to dress herself, try as she she might, she just couldn't. So Rumple had to assist his wife, much to her embarrassment. She felt like a child and she hated having to put her husband through so much trouble. So she suggested an idea.

"Rumple," she started, "I think you should take a break from taking care of me tonight."

"What?" Rumple questioned, "Belle, you know I can't leave you alone; what if you need me?"

Belle smiled, grabbed her husbands face with her hands, looked him in the eyes and said,

"It will be fine; I'll call Emma and then you can be free to spend some time with David."

"What?" Rumple scoffed, "Why would I want to spend my night talking to the idiot prince? Belle, I much prefer your company to that of the Charmings."

"I know that," Belle said persuasively, "but Ruby says it will be good for you to have someone to talk to and I think you should go out tonight."

Rumple caved, how could he say no to Belle's adorable pleading eyes?

"Fine, I'll go," said Rumple, "But you call me if anything happens and be careful, Belle, you know Ruby is occupied tonight so she won't be of any help."

"Don't worry it'll be fine," Belle told her husband, smiling to hide the the fact she would miss him much.

The night had started like Belle had planned. David showed up at the Gold Mansion at around 5 o'clock and much to Rumple's dismay, the two drove off, leaving Belle to wait for Emma who arrived no less than ten minutes later.

Not too long after baby Neal was born, Emma and Henry had moved into their own apartment. Henry was conveniently staying with Regina on this particular night leaving Emma and Belle alone.

"Alright, Belle," Emma said leading the former princess into her living room, "I know you love reading but it's time that you learned a thing or two about movies."

Belle smiled and told Emma that watching movies sounded like a great idea but first she had to use the restroom. Emma directed Belle to where the bathroom was and told Belle to let her know if she needed any help. Belle agreed. To be honest, Belle was feeling a bit nauseous but she didn't want to alert Emma unless it was something serious. She bent over the toilet waiting for her stomach to release the food that she was so hoping she could keep in. But it didn't happen.

"Must have been nerves," Belle thought as she got up and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

She was horrified when the piece of hair she had tried to brush away fell into her hand.

She sped to the mirror only to see that more hair was coming loose and a bald spot was beginning to form at the top of her head. Belle let the tears flow freely down her face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "No, please no" Belle cried to herself in disbelief

When Belle came out of the bathroom, Emma was shocked to see her heartbroken, sobbing and holding locks of hair in her hands.

"Oh my God, Belle!" Emma exclaimed, concern wiping over her face. She ran to her friend and wrapped her in a warm embrace as she sat her on the couch. Emma did her best to soothe the crying princess as she sobbed into Emma's shoulder. It took Belle a another few minutes to gain the courage to speak again.

"Emma…" she spoke up her face still dripping with tears "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything you want," said Emma, her heart aching at seeing her friend in such a predicament.

Belle closed her eyes for a second gathering the courage for what she was about to say.

"Cut it off. Please."

"If that's what you want, then fine. But, Belle… are you sure?".

"I'm sure," Belle told Emma determinedly "It's going to keep falling out anyways."

Emma nodded in understanding. She wasted no time in going to the bathroom and grabbing a pair of scissors and the electric razor she had accidentally brought over from her parents' house. She asked Belle to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs then wrapped a towel around Belle's shoulders before asking her once more,

"Belle, you're sure about this?"

Belle frowned, nodded and closed her eyes not wanting to witness the hair fall.

Emma took a deep breath before grabbing a large clump of Belle's hair and cutting it off.

The tears started to flow from Belle's eyes as Emma chopped off the first piece. Emma continued, not wanting to prolong Belle's pain. With each cut Belle's sadness grew even worse. She remembered how her hair had been the envy of the entire kingdom back when she was a princess. She remembered all the times Rumple would run his hands through her long waves. Beauty had always been something she was confident about. Rumple had loved her hair and now it was being hacked off as if it was nothing.

When Emma finished with the scissors she then grabbed for the razor and turned it on. This time without hesitation she drove the razor over the middle of Belle's head, She held Belle's hand for support as the princesses sobs increased. Emma continued to shave Belle's hair until all of it was gone. Just as Emma had finished, she turned around hearing a voice calling from behind.

"Grandma?" Henry called completely shocked by what he was seeing.

Belle turned around instantly at the sound of her grandson's voice but it was too late; he had already run off to his room and locked the door.

Meanwhile across town David and Mr. Gold had ended up at the Rabbit Hole. After a few drinks, Mr. Gold had actually started to come clean about some of his some of the anxieties he'd been having. It was strange for him to talk to about how he felt, especially to Charming, but he supposed Belle was right in thinking that he needed to blow off some steam.

Right as things were beginning to calm down, Charming received a phone call from Emma telling him that Belle had lost her hair and that he and Rumple should drive down as soon as possible. David said goodbye to his daughter before hanging up the phone and looking at Rumple with urgency.

"We need to go," said David simply.

"Why? What's wrong? Is Belle alright?" Rumple practically screamed.

"She's fine," David answered trying to calm Rumple down, "But she's lost her hair and Emma says she needs you."

Mr. Gold's heart shattered. He felt so much guilt. How could he have agreed to leaving her alone. His poor wife must be petrified and he's not with her. He wasted no more time he grabbed his cane and began to walk towards the door. Charming followed without question and off they drove to Emma's apartment.

Back at the apartment, Belle was pleading with Henry to open the door. She had raced after him the minute he walked in. She hadn't even taken time to look at herself, her concern for her grandson was much more important.

"Henry, please open the door and let me explain," Belle begged knowing that she had to come clean.

Henry opened the door still a little angry. She walked in and Henry was admittedly a bit taken back by his grandmother's new appearance. Belle cursed herself for not first covering her head but she continued to walk in the room and take a seat next to her grandson.

"What happened?" he asked her, staring up at her bare head.

Belle took Henry's hand and looked down at him with a comforting smile

"Henry, I'm sick," she explained "I have breast cancer, your mother was just helping me out."

Realization sank in for Henry and he immediately felt guilty for being angry with Belle.

"You should've told me. I could've taken it," he told her, "You know I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're right," She stated "You're not a child and I should have been honest with you. But since you're not a child, I need you to do something for me. I need you to be brave, to behave for your mothers and keep reading the books I gave you and above all else, I need you not to worry about me. Alright?"

Henry realized what his grandmother was really trying to say.

"No!" he practically shouted in Belle's face, "I don't want to be brave, you shouldn't be sick, it's not fair!"

Alarmed by the yelling, Emma dashed into the room ready to punish Henry for his actions. But when she got there, she saw Belle hugging Henry as tears fell from both their eyes. At that moment David and Rumple appeared behind Emma in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Belle!" Rumple called drawing her attention away from Henry

His heart dropped at the sight of her. He knew she was going to lose her hair but to see it happen all at once came as quite a shock to him.

Belle's cheeks flushed. There were far too many people staring at her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Rumple," she stammered getting up from her grandson's bed.

He quickly made his way to his wife and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Getting a full view of her new appearance, he cautiously ran a hand over her bare head.

"Oh, Belle," he cried, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here I shall never leave your side again," he said, clearly guilt-ridden.

Belle quickly shook off her husband's apology affirming to him that Emma was there to help and her hair would have fallen out anyways even if he had been with her.

Emma cleared her throat, reminding the couple that they were still in the presence of others. They quickly pulled apart and got ready to go. Belle gave Henry one last hug and promised him that she'd do her best to get better, walking out into the main part of the apartment where Belle's hair was still scattered on the floor. Emma helped grab Belle's things as Rumple cleaned the hair off the floor with one fell swoop of the hand. His magic had transferred all of it into a bag for safe-keeping. He didn't want to see it just thrown away; no, anything that had once belonged to his beautiful Belle deserved to be treasured. Not a moment later, Belle joined her husband ready to return home after such a horrible day. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Once they were home and getting ready for bed, Rumple tried to approach Belle about how she must be feeling. He told her it was alright if she wanted to cry and that she didn't have to be strong for him. But Belle was having none of it, brushing off every remark he made. Inside Belle was in agony but she couldn't let Rumple see that, she couldn't put him through more pain.

She told him that she didn't want to see herself and asked him to cover up all the mirrors. He did so immediately, only wishing for his wife's happiness. Deep down, Rumple's heart broke for his wife for he remembered a time when it was he who had wanted all the mirrors covered. When Rumple returned back to his room he discovered that his wife had already fallen asleep but not before disposing of every beauty product that had previously been on her vanity. This time it was Rumple who couldn't sleep. His Belle was fading away and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm extremely sorry to say this, but there hasn't been enough improvement and the cancer looks to be spreading at a rapid rate. In order to secure Belle's life it is necessary that we do a full mastectomy and remove both of her breasts."

Ruby had just delivered the hardest news she'd ever had. So hard in fact that she even found herself starting to tear up as Belle broke into sobs. Belle had already gone through so much and she deserved none of it. Rumple held his wife tightly as she openly wept over the news she'd just been given. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she was petrified. She looked at Ruby with pleading eyes practically begging her for some other way.

Ruby got up from her chair, broke her doctor facade and held Belle tightly while Rumple held her on her other side. The three of sat in a long embrace as Belle racked with sobs. There was no calming Belle; she was beyond distraught and she needed some time to think. So she let go of her friend and her husband and told them she had to be alone for a minute. As soon as they walked out, Belle's mind became flooded with thoughts

"This is too much," "I already lost my hair why do I have to lose my breasts," "I can't do this, I just can't!"

For a moment she really felt like she was going to give up but then as she looked down at her wedding ring she remembered what she had told herself the first day she'd met Rumple:

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

That had been her motto for life and she knew that even though she was beyond scared, she would be strong for Ruby and Henry, for Rumple, and most importantly, for herself. She spent a lifetime finding her husband and had been through so much in her life she knew she couldn't give up. No, she was going to fight for the happy ending she had worked far too long for. Belle was going to fight and she was going to fight hard.

She brushed away her tears and called Ruby and Rumple back into the room.

"Let's do it." Belle said, trying her best to be strong.

Ruby and Rumple simply nodded, overtaken by her bravery.

Once everyone was back in their seats Ruby explained to the couple that Belle would need a simple double mastectomy, which meant both of Belle's of breasts would need to be fully removed. Ruby continued to explain how the surgery would work, the risks that would go along with the surgery and the kind of side effects Belle might expect to see. Belle was petrified, to say the least, but she still listened intently to all Ruby had to say. When Ruby had finished, Belle had but one question.

"When will we be doing the surgery?"

"To make sure no more damage is done I'd like to do the surgery in two days. I understand if you need more time… it's just the longer we wait the higher the risk becomes."

"Two days it is than," Belle said anxiously as she grabbed her husband's hand, who in turn grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave.

"Belle, before you go-!" Ruby called, "Remember, if you need support were all with you."

Belle thanked her friend then with Rumple in tow walked out the door and headed home.

Two days had gone by fast.

Rumple tried to keep Belle's mind off the surgery as best he could. Henry even came over for a little bit to offer his grandmother some support. The whole town sent Belle gifts: Granny knitted her a quilt, Emma and Ruby bought her some lovely scarves to wear over her head, Snow had taken over Belle's duties at the library and even little Roland had made Belle a card. It seemed the whole town now knew of Belle's illness and she was grateful they were so willing to help, though she hated taking advantage of her friends. She dreamed of the day when she'd be able to care for herself again without having to worry about burdening others.

The morning of the surgery, Rumple woke Belle gently with a kiss to her head. She slowly opened her eyes and gave her husband a light smile as she carefully started to get up, giving Rumple a knowing look; he went ahead and started the routine he'd been doing daily. He went to the closet and picked out Belle's clothing for her. It was only sweatpants and a t-shirt; there was no reason for her to dress up anymore, and even if there was, Belle didn't have the strength to do so.

Rumple walked over to his wife and helped her dress. He lifted her arms up for her and delicately slipped on her shirt before carefully doing the same with her pants. After he had finished, Rumple took Belle to the bathroom and helped her wash up a bit. The mirrors were still covered and Rumple felt a tinge of guilt every time he saw them. Once Belle was dressed, she grabbed her things and with Rumple by her side, drove off the hospital.

When they arrived, Ruby was waiting outside for them, along with a couple of nurses. They ushered Belle into the pre-treatment room where they immediately had her change into a hospital gown. They had her lie down on the bed and then began to hook her up to an I.V. that would provided Belle with the anesthesia needed to put her to sleep; after which they left the room to allow Rumple to sit next to his wife and hold her hand until she fell asleep. Belle gave Rumple a brave smile as she looked at him and gently touched his face.

With tears in her eyes she whispered, "Will you still love me, Rumple?"

His own tears getting the better of him, Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "Yes, my beautiful Belle, of course. You are the most important person in my life, you mean more to than anything in the whole world and I will love you for the rest of my existence."

He kissed Belle's lips with as much love as he could muster and she kissed back, barely clinging to consciousness. When they pulled apart, Belle was on the brink of sleep. Rumple stroked Belle's head cooing soft words to hear until she slowly drifted off.

Not too long later, Ruby came back to retrieve Belle. She softly put her hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder, letting him know it was time. Rumple stood up with tears streaming down his face. He turned to Ruby looked at her and with the most desperate pleading eyes she'd ever seen and begged her to take care of his Belle. At that moment Ruby did something she'd never done before: she looked at the broken man in front of her and pulled him into a hug.

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect her," Ruby said honestly before pulling apart from the older man.

Rumple simply nodded, grabbed his cane and walked out knowing that from here on out he would have to trust that everything would be fine. He would have to have faith, something he's heard of so many times and always thought foolish. But here he was sitting in the waiting room with nothing to keep him going except that blasted faith he always tried to push away and the lock of Belle's hair he had saved to keep with him for when he felt alone.

The surgery was a short but grueling process. Dr. Lucas worked tirelessly to ensure the surgery went smoothly. In all, it took about two hours to be completed. As soon as the surgery finished, Ruby washed her hands and then went directly to the waiting room to update Mr. Gold. Rumple stood up the moment he saw Ruby appear.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Rumple questioned, on the brink of hysteria.

"Everything's fine," Ruby assured him "But there's one thing. You see, Mr. Gold, when Belle wakes up she's likely to feel scared or depressed. She's just had a drastic change to her body and it's going to take some time for her to go back to normal. You need to be strong for her because she's going to need it."

Rumple nodded again, internally preparing himself for what he needed to do.

"Of course. But, Dr. Lucas, if you'd be so kind, may I please see my wife?" Rumple questioned with a hint of exasperation. He didn't mean to be rude but at this point he was so desperate to see his wife he couldn't help it.

"Of course," Ruby answered as she quickly led Mr, Gold to Belle's room.

Rumple walked into Belle's room to find her still asleep. He walked over to the side of her bed and took a seat. He gazed down at his wife and held in his pain. Seeing her so weak was impossibly hard to take. Her head was bare, her nails stained and cracked, her flat chest covered up with a thick bandage hiding the scars that lay below it. His poor Belle didn't deserve to go through this. Oh, how he only wished he could heal her.

Belle began to stir, interrupting Rumple's thoughts. She opened her eyes and, just how it had been this morning, her husband was right above her ready to give her a kiss.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rumple cooed.

Belle let out a soft "hey" as she looked up at her husband and gave him a groggy smile.

The immediate reaction that Ruby predicted did not happen. Belle stayed calm as Ruby came in and checked all her vitals before clearing her to go home. The surgery had gone well and just as planned, Belle was able to go back home that very same day.

The rest of the week had been pretty calm as well - Rumple had managed, with Ruby's approval, to use magic to help Belle's breasts heal faster, they were now healed to about six weeks progress in just under a week. Belle spent most of the week sleeping while Rumple often stayed up and read as he tried to calm his worries just a bit. The peacefulness of the week, however, did not last long. That day, Rumple was interrupted when he heard a soft whimper coming from his bedroom; he walked in and came upon one of the saddest sights he had had ever beheld: Belle was sitting in front of her vanity with her shirt off, tears streaming down her face as she finally got a look at her reflection.

"Rumple!" she cried, "I'm hideous look at me…I've lost my hair, my nails are broken, and just look at my chest, Rumple! LOOK AT IT!" she screamed drawing attention to her flat scarred nipple absent chest, "I'm a monster…"

Rumple's felt his heart shatter as Belle finally spoke the words she had been holding in for so long. He walked over to her, moved her from the vanity and laid her down on the bed.

"Belle," he said his voice cracking as he laid down next to her.

"You are the most gorgeous woman in all the realms. Everything about you is beautiful. Your wonderful glorious head," Rumple said as he reached down and placed a kiss on Belle's completely smooth scalp, "where so many brilliant ideas have come, from your head is absolutely stunning; your nails that are cracked and chipped," Rumple said as he grabbed on to Belle's hand, "are a testament to how strong and resilient you are and they are lovely; and your chest, my dear," Rumple said moving up closer to Belle with his face directly in front of her chest "Is scarred and broken just like I was before I found you and it, my love is absolutely breathtaking."

Without warning, he planted a kiss directly on one of her scars.

"I love you," Belle said as she grabbed her husband and held him tight pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

"And I love you," Rumple said as the passion increased. Belle was tired and Rumple could see it, but Belle wanted him, she wanted to feel beautiful if only once more. So that night being as delicate as he could, Rumple made love to his wife and they were happy for what he feared would be the very last time.


	8. Chapter 8

After her night with Rumple, things started to go a little better for Belle. She continued to go to treatment and started to become pretty good at dealing with it. Since she was doing so well Rumple finally felt okay with leaving her in the care of someone other than himself. Ruby and Belle decided to have a girl's night to give Rumple some time to relax again as he obviously needed time for himself; plus, Belle missed spending time with Ruby outside of the hospital.

Belle was sitting on the living room couch when Ruby walked in. She was carrying at least five bags with her as she stumbled into the living room.

"I told you not to out do yourself; you didn't need to do anything special," Belle said, eyeing the bags Ruby laid down on the living room table.

"I know, so I only brought the stuff I thought you absolutely needed," Ruby replied, a playful smile growing wide on her her face as she took a seat down next to her best friend.

Belle rolled her eyes but complied when Ruby suggested the first thing they should do is bake some cookies and other sweet treats. Normally, as a doctor, Ruby would be against such bad nutritional choices for one of her patients, but she figured Belle deserved one night of fun. They baked up a storm causing the whole kitchen to smell of a sweet aroma equivalent to that of a bakery. Ruby and Belle laughed and gossiped as they took their snacks and moved over to the couch to watch movies. It was just the other day Ruby discovered Belle never watched Beauty and the Beast, so, obviously, that was Ruby's first pick to show to Belle.

Belle laughed at the inaccuracies saying things like "My father was never an inventor," and "That is not Rumple," in reference to the beast. Despite it flaws by the time the ballroom scene came on, Belle was entranced she watched intently, captivated by the retelling of her story. By the end of the movie she felt much happier then she'd been feeling before Ruby arrived. It was far too long since she last spent time with friends.

"Did you like it?" Ruby asked while playfully patting her on the shoulder.

"It was… something," Belle laughed.

Ruby smiled. It was great to see Belle enjoying herself.

"Okay, now it's time for…" Ruby said as she grabbed for her bag, "Makeovers!"

"Ruby," Belle whined, sighing, "We really don't need to; it doesn't matter anyways."

"Of course it matters!" Ruby said grabbing Belle's hand and leading her to the bathroom, "No girl's night is complete without a makeover!"

Ruby sat Belle in front of the vanity and pulled out a large box full of makeup from one of the bags.

"Alright, Belle," Ruby said turning her friends face away from the mirror, "Close your eyes - this is going to be a surprise."

Belle listened and Ruby began to apply Belle's makeup. She took her time and worked carefully, intent on helping in a way that had nothing to do with her being Belle's doctor. As she worked, she continued to talk about nonsense and gossip to help keep Belle occupied.

"Ruby," Belle spoke, keeping her eyes closed as not to interrupt Ruby's work.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in happy endings?" The question was simple enough, but Ruby knew there was more to it. She took her time answering.

"Of course I do," she finally said, cautiously, "But I think sometimes our happy endings work out different then we intend for them to."

They were almost finished. She pulled out a beautiful silk scarf from her bag and then skillfully tied it around Belle's head, smiling as she admired her work. Belle looked wonderful.

"Alright," Ruby said spinning Belle back around so she was facing the mirror, "Open your eyes." Belle did so and immediately began welling up.

Ruby did an excellent job.

She hid the dark circles under Belle's eyes while brightening up her cheeks with a little blush. Belle's smile grew bright as she continued to stare at her reflection. Her bright blue eyes were framed beautifully by her eyebrows Ruby had skillfully drawn on for her, and everything was tied together perfectly by the rose-colored silk scarf covering Belle's head. Though she had long since gotten over most of her insecurities about her appearance, she was still more than grateful for what Ruby had done for her.

"Thank you," Belle said as she pulled Ruby into hug, squeezing her friend as tight as she could, overwhelmed with emotion.

"It was nothing…" Ruby started.

"Thank you for everything," Belle emphasized looking at her friend sincerely "You really are a true friend."

"And I'm not quite finished yet," Ruby smiled as she led Belle into the bedroom. Belle sat on the foot of her bed as Ruby pulled out one more surprise from her bag: a gorgeous knee-length black dress made specially to extenuate Belle's features. It'd taken Ruby, Emma and Snow nearly a month to acquire it. Belle was absolutely taken with emotion as Ruby helped her put it on.

"It's gorgeous! But Ruby," Belle questioned with suspicion "What's the occasion? This is much too fancy for a simple girl's night."

"About that…" Ruby started as she flashed Belle a guilty smile and began to lead her out of the bedroom, "We were all thinking maybe you deserved to go on at least one uninterrupted date."

Belle face lit up with joy as she was led to the staircase where Rumple was waiting for her below. He was dressed up in one of his good suits and holding a bouquet of roses for his beloved. Belle let go of her friend's hand as she glided down the stairs to meet her husband.

Rumple embraced Belle in warm hug the minute she touched the last step. They pulled apart as Ruby passed them by about ready to leave. Belle and Rumple both turned to her with gracious smiles on their faces.

Before she walked out the door Rumple stopped her, calling out 'Dr. Lucas' in a mock serious tone. Gaining Ruby's attention

"Thank you," he finished with a sincere look.

Ruby simply nodded a goodbye as she acknowledged the couple and left them alone.

Once Ruby was gone, Rumple grabbed his wife by the arm, helped to put on her jacket and then escorted her out to the car.

Belle was giggling the whole ride over, begging Rumple to tell her where they were going. She was surprised when he parked in front of the Storybrooke Library. What Belle didn't know was, the entire time she was with Ruby, Rumple was busy preparing the library for a romantic evening with his wife. He helped Belle out of the car and, for at least the fifth time, complimented her on how absolutely stunning she looked that night. Belle blushed. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder while they walked into the library.

When they got inside, Belle was overtaken by the sight in front of her: Rumple transformed the library into a blissful retreat. There were candles lit all around illuminating the library for a comforting glow, a cot with pillows set in front of a large fireplace Rumple obviously added to the library using magic, surrounding the cot was a delicious lasagna dinner and two glasses of wine Belle had special permission to drink for the night. Rumple guided his wife to the cot and sat her down serving her a plate of their dinner, seating himself next to her and proceeded to pick up the wine glasses, handing one to Belle and keeping the other for himself.

"To you, my glorious wife," Rumple said, suggesting a toast.

"No, to us, and to our happy ending," Belle replied. They clinked glasses.

After the toast Belle and Rumple settled down in the cot. They fed each other bits of dinner as they sat in each other's arms, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time. Belle was at perfect peace resting her head in Rumple's chest as he reached up and grabbed a book from off to his side. She looked up for only a moment curious as to what he was doing but he calmed her down as he opened the book and began to softly read.

He told her the story she heard a thousand times, her favorite story of them all. He told of the shallow beast who couldn't be loved and of the virtuous princess who rescued him from the darkness. His voice soothed Belle as she snuggled with him by the fire. As he reached the last line of the book, Belle began to drift to sleep. Rumple, looking down at the love of his life, softly kissed Belle on the lips and she kissed back with so much joy in her heart.

"Goodnight, my love," Rumple answered as he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Rumple," Belle said. She laid her head down on Rumple's chest knowing tonight she would have no trouble sleeping; Rumple was with her and as long as he was there she knew things would be all right.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle and Rumple walked hand in hand down the street, their previous night in the library still warming their hearts that morning. The couple was in no hurry to go home they'd had such a splendid night that they wanted it to continue throughout the day. They were heading to Granny's to pick up a bite to eat with plans that they might go shopping afterward before returning home. With Rumple by her side Belle was feeling much prouder than she had been feeling over the last couple of weeks. She was able to smile and greet her friends as they passed by her and her husband that morning, finally starting to feel like herself again. They walked into Granny's with smiling faces ready to greet them. Granny welcomed them happily having been in on Rumple's little surprise.

"Hi Belle, how you doing?" Granny greeted.

"I'm doing fine, Granny, thank you." Belle answered as she smiled sincerely.

"Glad to hear it," Granny smiled as she took the couple's order and walked off. Rumple and Belle didn't get to spend much of that morning in private. It had been a long time since anyone in town had seen her out and about so they were more than a little excited to greet her. Archie stopped by that morning to grab some tea and was sure to stop and tell the couple that he was glad to see them again. Snow, Emma and Henry showed up a few minutes later just around the time the couple was receiving their food. Rumple rolled his eyes as Emma sauntered over with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, how was your date?" Emma prodded teasingly.

"It was lovely. Thank you, Emma, really. I know Ruby didn't plan it all on her own."

"Well, we figured we owed you after all the times we've got in your way before," Emma replied sheepishly.

"Much like you are now," Rumple quipped, a cheeky grin on his face.

Belle playfully hit her husband. "Sorry," she said embarrassingly.

"It's fine," Emma answered "I'll just tell Henry that he can come talk later once you've finished your breakfast."

They nodded Emma a reply as she walked back over to join her mother and son. Rumple and Belle ate their breakfast of pancakes in blissful peace after that. As they chatted and joked with each other the couple had completely forgotten if just for a moment about their troubles. It was like they were back in the Dark Castle. It was even better because this time as Rumple stared across the table at his giggling wife she wasn't just some girl forced to stay with him. No, she truly loved Rumple and he would spend everyday of his life questioning how that could be.

When they were about finished Henry walked over to his grandparents and slipped into their booth without asking, slipping right next to Belle.

"Hello Henry," Belle said

"Hi," Henry answered with an frustrated look on his face, "Mom wouldn't let me come over until now; she said you needed to be alone."

"Well, she wasn't wrong," Rumple muttered as Belle gave him a look and then turned back to Henry.

"We always have time for you Henry, So how have you been? How's school?"

"Stupid, as usual," he answered, "Homework is no fun without you. My mom is a horrible tutor," he said turning towards Emma.

Belle laughed for a second at her grandson's frankness before straightening up again. "Henry, I'm sure that's not true, and anyways, I know that I've taught you that books can bring you joy even when you're alone."

"I know, but I still miss you and Grandpa," Henry said sincerely looking at his grandparents.

"And we miss you."

"Don't worry my boy, things will be back to normal before you know it and once they are, there will be a magic lesson waiting for you," Rumple teased hoping to brighten his grandsons spirit.

"Really?! Thanks Grandpa!" Henry answered as he quickly hugged his grandparents goodbye and excitedly walked back to his own table.

Rumple and Belle were just about ready to leave. Rumple grabbed his cane and Belle her jacket as they headed for the door. Belle went to grab her husband's arm when suddenly she slipped. No one had noticed the puddle of split water and now Belle was lying on the floor unconscious after hitting her head. A crowd began to form around Belle as Rumple fell to his wife's side screaming out her name in desperation. From the other side of the room Emma had already called for the ambulance as a small trickle of blood began to flow from Belle's head. As the sirens approached everyone moved out of the way allowing the paramedics to lift Belle onto a stretcher and into the ambulance Rumple stayed by his wife's side in panic and shock at how with one slip this wonderful day had become a terrible nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumple lay next to his wife's bedside weeping as he cradled her hand in his. Dr. Lucas had just delivered the news: Belle had but a small concussion however the CAT scans showed something abnormal. Now all Rumple could do was sit and wait for his wife to awaken.

The time he'd spent sitting in that hospital room was agonizing. Rumple sat and thought about the first time he'd met Belle. She slowly melted away all of the darkness, and stood by him through every struggle; now, looking at her lying on the bed unconscious, so ill, his heart broke. Without Belle, life wouldn't be worth living. The curse of the Dark One was far worse a curse than he feared. What's eternal life if you're forced to spend it alone?

As Rumple contemplated, more people started to build up in the waiting room. Practically the whole town had come and were anxiously awaiting news on Belle's condition. Rumple had been too distraught to leave his wife's side to go and greet them but he still didn't have to wait alone. There was a knock at the door and before he could say anything Henry came stumbling into his grandmother's room.

"Grandpa?"

Rumple looked up away from Belle for only a second as he turned towards Henry.

"Come, sit," Rumple offered to his grandson a sad smile taking over his face.

Henry took a seat next to his grandfather right beside Belle's bed.

"You know, Henry," Rumple started, "Your grandmother loves you very much. She tells me every day how much you remind her of Bae."

"She's going to get better, you know," Henry answered in his usual optimistic way, "She has to. Good always wins."

"I wish it was that simple, Henry, but in this world, bad things happen to good people and happy endings aren't so easy to find."

"But you will find it, I know it. She's the Beauty to your the Beast. You're meant to be together, she will get better! She has to." Henry pled, tears fell from his eyes. "She has to…"

Mr. Gold held his grandson tight as he too began to get emotional. He could see how much Henry was hurting. The boy who wasn't much of a boy anymore was beginning to lose faith.

Throughout this entire time, although Belle was still asleep she could hear all that was being said. She could hear the sobs escaping both her grandson and her husband's lips. She could hear the desperation in their voices. "Am I dying?" She thought to herself. "I have to wake up… Rumple needs me."

As Belle fought with herself to try to wake up she could hear a new conversation starting between her two favorite people.

"Henry, you are my only family besides Belle and I think it's time you should know I am leaving all of my worldly possessions to you. I spent my whole life searching for my son and in the end I still lost him but I can honor him by making sure that you are taken care of."

"Grandpa, what are you talking about? You're fine… and Grandma's going to be fine too. You'll see."

"I don't think so, son. I've already lost her so many times; I can't lose her again. If I lose Belle I will have nothing to live for. If Belle dies, so will I."

At this Belle could not contain herself. She mustered all of her strength to will herself awake, struggling to open her eyes even a tiny bit.

"Mhm…"

Rumple heard the soft noise and immediately rushed to her side. "Belle, darling, wake up."

Henry hurried out of the room to grab Ruby knowing that she needed to be notified right away. Rumple frantically kissed his wife pleading with her to awaken. It had been a long night for the man and he longed so much to hear his wife's voice again. Slowly, Belle's eyes began to flutter before opening up fully.

"Belle!" Rumple exclaimed, relieved.

"Rumple?" she questioned hoarsely, "You can't die, alright? You're not going to die!"

"Belle, you… you heard what I told Henry?"

"Yes, I did, and Rumple… you have to keep living."

"Belle, you're being unreasonable. I can't live without you. I won't!"

Belle didn't know what was going on, why Rumple had so suddenly lost hope, but she grabbed her husband tight this time comforting him as he started to break down.

"Rumple, what's happened? Why do you think you would have to live without me?" she asked gently.

"Dr. Lucas…. she said they found something abnormal in your brain scan and… I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Belle said, "No matter what, we will get through it. Henry's right - we deserve our happy ending."

Ruby marched in to the room with Henry following close behind. Belle and Rumple both immediately turned their attention to her, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Belle, glad to see you're awake," Ruby greeted as she bustled around to make sure everything was alright with the former princess.

"Yes, I am, Ruby. Thank you." Belle smiled.

Ruby nodded. "Well, I know you're probably waiting for some news and I have something to tell you." she walked up to Belle's bedside and looked her friend in the eye. "You're going to be just fine."

"What?"

"The treatment has been working. The abnormality we thought we saw was just a mistake. You're definitely not done with your fight and you have a long road ahead of you but I believe things are finally beginning to look up."

Belle and Rumple couldn't contain their joy. Belle immediately pulled her husband in for a kiss then called Henry over to join in on the love. Ruby, Rumple, Belle and Henry all huddled together in warm embrace celebrating their long worked for victory.

"What did I tell you, Grandpa?" laughed Henry.

"You were right, my boy, and I shall never doubt you again."

Belle looked on at her family as they celebrated and she couldn't help but feel emotional. Out of all the battles she'd ever fought in her life this one had to have been the hardest. But then, looking at how Rumple changed and seeing a completely different man than the one she had met in the Dark Castle so long ago. She knew nothing could ever break them apart now - after all they have gone through they could finally have their have their happily ever after.


End file.
